A Whole New World
by faxondancer3
Summary: He wanted her to feel special and that he would do anything for her, and if showing her that through a song would work, than anything was possible. The song he started to sing, just happened to be a muggle song from the movie Aladdin.


**Harry **= singing

_**Ginny**_= singing

_Both_ = singing

* * *

So today i felt like doing a disney song. And as i've already used a lot of disney songs for Klaine, i realized that this was one of the songs that i haven't used, or at least i don't remember using it. So here is a ginny/harry story with A Whole New World as the song that helps more the story.

* * *

After their kiss in the common room, Harry brought Ginny down to the Lake where he started to sing to her with a smile on his face and lust in his eyes. He wanted her to feel special and that he would do anything for her, and if showing her that through a song would work, than anything was possible. The song he started to sing, just happened to be a muggle song from the movie Aladdin, in which he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had watched just the other night.

**I can show you the world****  
**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid****  
**

**Tell me, princess, now when did****  
**

**you last let your heart decide**

He wanted to make sure that she knew that see was listening to her heart and not what those around her or her family were telling her to do. And to him, she was more than just Ron's little sister, she was the light of his world, as beautiful as a princess and could make him smile without even knowing it.

**I can open your eyes****  
**

**Take you wonder by wonder****  
**

**Over, sideways, and under****  
**

**On a magic carpet ride**

He may not have a magic carpet for her to ride, but he sure did have a broom, which he could easily take her on a ride over the lake, which he did as he instructed her to climb on the back of the broom in which he had quickly summoned from behind the nearby tree._**  
**_

**A whole new world****  
**

**A new fantastic point of view****  
**

**No one to tell us no****  
**

**Or where to go****  
**

**Or say we're only dreaming**_**  
**_

He wished that life could always be this nice, but he knew that eventually he would have to face Voldemort. So for now, all he wanted was to spend time with the girl would lights up his world and make sure no one, not even her brothers gets in his may. He wants to make her feel loved, cherished, cared for, protected, safe, happy, and much more.

As Harry finished the verse, Ginny started to sing the next verse, remembering it from the movie. From the height that they were at, it made her feel as if no one could touch them, not even Voldemort himself. Together they would spend their time experiencing new and exciting things.

_**A whole new world**__**  
**_

_**A dazzling place i never knew**__**  
**_

_**But now from way up here**__**  
**_

_**It's crystal clear**__**  
**_

_**That now i'm in a whole new world**__**  
**_

_**With you**_**  
**

**Now i'm in a whole new world with you**_**  
**_

Harry joined in with her by singing the last line of the verse, feeling the love that she had for him and the desire to be together and to experience untold things in life.

_**Unbelievable sights**__**  
**_

_**Indescribable feeling**__**  
**_

_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**__**  
**_

_**Through an endless diamond sky**_

Throughout the ride, Harry had been soaring all over the sky above the lake, doing tricks that he learned for quidditch while also making up some new ones. The night was young, but you could see all the stars come into view, as well as the moon as the sky got darker and the sun went down.

_**A whole new world**_

**Don't you dare close your eyes**

_**A hundred thousand things to see**_

**Hold your breath- it gets better**

**_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where i used to be_  
**

As they sang together, Ginny remembered what life was like without Harry. She had had a crush on his from as far back as she would remember and it wasn't until her fourth year that she really learned to put the crush aside and date other boys until Harry liked her back, which just happened to be why they were out by the lake. He had saved her once in The Chamber of Secrets, but yet he was saving her again from getting her heart broken, now he actually loved her and her heart would never break.

**A whole new world****  
**

**With new horrizons to pursue**_**  
**_

_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you__  
_

They each would do anything for each other as long as they were able to stay together. As the year was ending soon, Harry wasn't too sure if he would be returning for his seventh year. And if he wasn't, he wasn't sure what Ginny would think. Should he tell her about the Horcruxes? Should he let her come with him if he doesn't come back to school? These questions and many others where stirring around his mind, but for now he decided not to worry about them and to just focus on what were happening here and now.

**A whole new world**

_**A whole new world**__**  
**_

**A new fantastic point of view**_**  
**_

_**A new fantastic point of view**__**  
**_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_**Or say we're only dreaming**_

These last few lines meant their family, friends, professors, members of the Order, Voldemort, Death Eaters, Muggles, anyone you could name. They were in charge of their own destiny and would decide how they lived and what they would do and who they would be with. They were completely in love with each other and would go to the end of the world to see that their love is true and forever lasting.

**a whole new world**_**  
**_

_**Every turn a surprise**_

They may not know what's going to happen next, but they know that together, they'll be able to accomplish anything. Different events in time may get in their way at times, but with the help of each other, they'll find the right way to deal with it.

**With new horizons to pursue**

_**Every moment gets better**_

_I'll chase them anywhere theres time to spare_

_**Anywhere**_

**Theres time to spare**_**  
**_

_**Let me share**_

**This whole new world**

_With you_

_**A whole new world**__**  
**_

**A whole new world**_**  
**_

_**Thats where we'll be**_

**Where we will be**

_**A thrilling change**__**  
**_

**A wonderous place**_**  
**_

_For you and me_

They finished singing and were now standing beside the lake once again, with Harry's arms around Ginny's waist and Ginny's arms around his neck. In that moment, it was just the two of them, no one else there to interrupt their private time with each other. Harry leaned down and placed a passionate yet soft kiss to Ginny's lips. It felt like a puzzle that had been left unsolved had finally fit together to make the whole puzzle complete. Ginny fit into Harry's arms perfectly as if she was made just so that he would be able to hold her in his arms and vice versa for him. He was made so that she would fit into his arms. He had been unsure of what love truly was until he had started to experience feels for Ginny. And now in this moment, he could truly say that yes, he knew what love was and what it was like to be in love. From now one, he and Ginny would face the world together, while also creating their own little world.

* * *

Let me know what you thought about the story in a review and if you have any ideas of songs that i could use for Harry/ginny story lines, that would be awesome to hear what you would like to see. And i'll try my best to use some of your suggestions. Thanks again for reading my story. and if you haven't read any of my others, go ahead and read those too. All my stories are either about Klaine from glee or Harry/Ginny from obviously Harry Potter. :)


End file.
